Yokai
[[Datei:Yokai.jpg|thumb|360px|'Yokai']]Yōkai (jap. 妖怪) sind Figuren des japanischen Volksglaubens und am ehesten mit Monstern vergleichbar. Mythologie Yōkai besitzen übernatürliche Kräfte, so dass Begegnungen mit ihnen gefährlich sind. Yōkai sind oft auch von undurchsichtigen Motiven und Plänen getrieben. Sie werden auch Mononoke (物の怪) genannt und sind eine Teilgruppe der Obake (お化け); oft werden die Begriffe aber auch synonym gebraucht. Einige Yōkai vermeiden Kontakt mit Menschen und leben in unbewohnten, abgesonderten Gebieten weit entfernt von menschlichen Behausungen. Andere wiederum leben bei menschlichen Siedlungen, weil sie von den Menschen oder der Wärme von menschlichen Häusern durch Feuer angezogen werden. Mit den Yōkai verbindet man traditionell das Feuer, den Nordosten und die Jahreszeit Sommer, in der die Geisterwelt der irdischen am nächsten ist. Yōkai ''und ''Obake werden oft in ebenso belustigenden wie schrecklichen Formen abgebildet. Durch Waffen sind die meisten Yōkai nicht verwundbar, aber shintoistische Exorzisten (jap. 退治屋 taijiya) oder buddhistische Mönche besitzen die notwendigen Kräfte, um sie zu bekämpfen. Arten von Yokai Hengeyōkai In der japanischen Mythologie erzählt man sich von magischen Tieren, die ihre Gestalt verändern können. Diese werden als Hengeyōkai bezeichnet. * Tanuki (Marderhund) * Kitsune (Fuchs) * Mujina (Dachs) * Bakeneko und Nekomata (Katzenmonster) * Wildschweine * Schlangen * Wölfe Oni Oni werden als riesige und vor allem hässliche Kreaturen mit scharfen Klauen, wildem Haar und mit ein bis zwei Hörnern auf ihrem Kopf dargestellt. Oni sind zumeist menschenähnlich, aber haben auch eine ungerade Anzahl von Augen oder mehrere Finger und Zehen. Die Hautfarbe der Oni variiert von rot, blau bis hin zu schwarz, pink oder grün. Ihre grimmige Erscheinung wird durch Tigerhäute und tödliche Eisenkeulen untermalt. Tsukumogami Tsukumogami (付喪神) sind eine Klasse von gewöhnlichen Haushaltsgegenständen, die zu ihrem hundertsten "Geburtstag" lebendig werden. Diese praktisch unbeschränkte Klasse umfasst unter anderem bakezōri (Strohsandalen), karakasa (alte Bankasa-Regenschirme), kameosa (alte Sake-Gefäße) als auch morinji no kama (Teekessel). 'Namazu' Ein riesiger Katzenwels, der in einer Höhle unterhalb der japanischen Inselgruppe lebt und dessen wildes Umherschwimmen die für Japan typischen Erdbeben auslöst. Menschengestaltige Yokai Viele Yōkai waren ursprünglich Menschen, die durch extreme Emotionen eine übernatürliche Verwandlung in etwas Schreckliches oder Groteskes erfuhren. ;Futakuchi-onna (二口女, dt. "zweimündige Frau") : Eine Frau, der ein Extra-Mund aus der Rückseite des Kopfes wächst, der durch ihre als Tentakel fungierenden Haarsträhnen gefüttert wird. Diese Verwandlung wurde verursacht durch die Angst der Frau um ihre Figur oder dadurch, dass sie ihre Stiefkinder verhungern lässt. ;Rokurokubi : Menschen, die ihre Hälse in der Nacht verlängern können. ;Ohaguro Bettari : Figuren, für gewöhnlich Frauen, die beim Umdrehen ein Gesicht mit ausschließlich geschwärztem Mund enthüllen. ;Dorotabō : Die wiederauferstandene Leiche eines Bauern, der sein geschundenes Land heimsucht. ;Yuki Onna : Eine Schneefrau, die Menschen einfriert. ;Yamauba : Eine Berghexe, die verirrte Wanderer auffrisst. Weitere Arten von Yōkai ;Abura-akago : Erscheinen als Geisterflammen. Sind für gewöhnlich unheimlich, aber für den Menschen harmlos. ;Abura Sumashi : Ein alter kartoffelköpfiger Kobold mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesicht, der Öl trinkt. ;Ame-onna : Die Ame-onna soll an nassen Abenden in Gestalt einer Frau erscheinen, die ihre Hände leckt. Ihre Anwesenheit kündigt Regen an. Ist den Menschen meist wohlgesinnt. ;Amikiri : Ein Geschöpf, das nur existiert, um Moskitonetze zu zerschneiden. ;Ashiarai Yashiki : Ein riesiger, schmutziger Fuß, der in Räumen der Menschen erscheint und dem erschreckten Bewohner befiehlt, ihn zu waschen. ;Han'yō : Einige Geschichten erzählen von Yōkai, die sich mit Menschen fortgepflanzt haben, um Halb-Yōkai (Han'yō) hervorzubringen. Viele dieser Geschichten beginnen als Liebesgeschichten, nehmen aber kein gutes Ende wegen der vielen Hindernisse, die einer Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Yōkai entgegenstehen. Ihr Aussehen soll stets beiden Elternteilen gleichermaßen nahekommen, weshalb sie entsprechend oft als Menschen mit tier- bzw. dämonenaften Attributen (z. B. mit Ziegengehörn und -beinen) dargestellt werden. Ihre übernatürlichen Kräfte sollen jedoch aufgrund ihrer halb menschlichen Abstammung mehr oder weniger eng begrenzt sein. ;Baku : Ein Mischwesen, das sich von Seuchen und Alpträumen ernährt. Er wird dargestellt mit dem Kopf eines Elefanten und einem eher stämmigem Rüssel, kleinen Ohren, vier Füßen mit je vier Klauen, einen gelockten Schwanz und dem Körper und der Mähne vom Löwen. Sein Fell ist gefleckt, und gelegentlich zeigt er Flammen an der Leistengegend und den Ellbogengelenken. ;Jorogumo : Gestaltwandlerische Spinnen, die zumeist die Gestalt von wunderschönen Frauen annehmen, um unvorsichtige Wanderer zu verführen, sie zu fangen und sie dann aufzufressen. ;Kappa : Ein schildkrötenähnliches Wesen, das in Teichen wohnt und diese beschützt. ;Nure-onna : Bösartiges Wesen mit den Oberkörper und Kopf einer attraktiven Frau und den Leib eines amphibienähnlichen Wasserwesens, ähnlich einer Seeschlange. Ihr Schlangenkörper soll bis zu 3,50 m lang sein. Oft in Begleitung des Ushi-oni (ein stierköpfiger Meeresdämon). Beide Dämonen sind menschenfressend und lauern ahnungslosen Strandbesuchern auf. ;Nukekubi : Den Vampiren entsprechende Geschöpfe, die wie Menschen aussehen. Nachts legen sie ihre Körper zur Ruhe, während ihre Köpfe sich vom Körper trennen und schwebend nach schlafenden oder unachtsamen Opfern suchen. Ist ein Opfer gefunden, stößt der Kopf einen schrillen Schrei aus, der das Opfer in eine Schreckstarre versetzt, dann beißt der Nukekubi zu und saugt Blut. ;Tengu : Bergdämon, entweder als Krähe oder rothäutige, geflügelte Menschen mit übergroßer Nase dargestellt. ;Ushioni : Ein Kuh-Dämon, der manchmal mit dem Körper einer riesigen Spinne abgebildet wird. ;Zashiki Warashi : Werden als kleine Mädchen im Kimono mit einem Pagenschnitt dargestellt. Sie beschützen die Häuser, die sie beherbergen, und die Menschen, die in den Häusern leben, und spielen hin und wieder Streiche. Yokai in der Popkultur Verschiedene Arten von Yōkai sind in von Mythologie inspirierter Literatur, besonders Manga, und japanischen Horrorfilmen (J-Horror) anzutreffen. Eine Auswahl an Anime, Filme und Manga, die Yokai thematisieren: * Yokai Monsters (Filmtrilogie von Tetsuro Yoshida, 1968-1969) * Urusei Yatsura (Manga-Serie, 1978-1987) * Pom Poko (Anime-Film, 1994) * Inu Yasha (Manga-Serie von 1996-2008, Anime-Serie von 2000–2004, 2009–2010) * Prinzessin Mononoke (Anime-Film, 1997) * Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (Anime-Film, 2001) * Wagaya no Oinari-sama (Anime-Serie, 2008) * Yo-kai Watch (Manga- und Anime-Serie, seit 2014) Yokai in TMNT 'IDW Comics' *In den IDW Comics bilden die gelegentlichen Erscheinungen gewisser Mitglieder des Pantheons, wie Kitsune und Aka, die Grundlage für die Yokai-Legenden in der japanischen Mythologie."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 Animationsserie (2012) * In einer Episode der 2012 Animationsserie werden die zeitreisenden Turtles vom Hamato Clan, dem jüngeren Oroku Saki und Tang Shen für Yokai/Kappa gehalten."Tale of the Yokai" * Bei einer Reise durch eine andere Welt stoßen die Turtles und Miyamoto Usagi auf einige Tanuki und eine Jorogumo."Osoroshi no Tabi" 'Cartoonserie (2018)' *In der Cartoonserie von 2018 gehören einige der Hauptantagonisten - darunter Baron Draxum und Big Mama - einer Rasse von außerdimensionalen Wesen an, die sich als Yokai bezeichnen. "Bug Busters" Filme *Im dritten ''Turtles''-Live Action-Film werden die Turtles während ihrer Zeitreise für Kappa gehalten. "Turtles III" * Angeregt durch japanische Legenden, und zur Promotion des 2014-Films, entstand der im Internet veröffentlichte Comicvideo-Kurzfilm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legend of the Yokai, wo vier Kappa Yokai gegen böse Yokai in den Kampf ziehen. Siehe auch * Formwandler * Gespenst * Kappa * Kitsune * Oni * Tengu *Namazu IDW Comics *das Pantheon **Kitsune **Aka Quellenverzeichnis * Wikipedia: Yokai (deutsch und englisch) * Shugendo Austria: Yokai & Yurei *Seitenbild: Eine Darstellung des "Hyakki Yagyō" ("Nachtparade der 100 Dämonen"), vermutlich von Kawanabe Kyōsai Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Spezies